Conventionally, MPEG-TS has been encrypted and transmitted based on a scheme defined by IEC 61883-4 using IEEE 1394 standard even in general household. As an example of a scheme for encrypting and transmitting AV data such as MPEG-TS, Digital Transmission Content protection (DTCP) scheme is defined.
The DTCP scheme is a scheme regarding protection of the contents on transmission media such as IEEE 1394 standard, USB and the like. The DTCP scheme is standardized by Digital Transmission Licensing Administrator (DTLA). The DTCP scheme is described in more detail in, for example, the DTCP website at www.dtcp.com, and a book “IEEE1394, AV kikiheno ouyou (IEEE1394, Application to AV equipment)” edited by Shinji Takada, The Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun Ltd., “Chapter 8, Copy Protection”, pp. 133–149.
FIG. 38 is a schematic view illustrating a transmission of MPEG-TS via transmission media which conforms to IEEE 1394 standard by using the DTCP scheme.
In the DTCP scheme, a sending apparatus is referred to as a source 2001 and a receiving apparatus is referred to as a sink 2002. Data such as encrypted MEPG-TS is transmitted from the source 2001 to the sink 2002 via a network 2003.
In FIG. 38, the source 2001 is, for example, DVHS, DVD recorder, 1394 loaded set top box (STB), or 1394 loaded digital Television (TV). The sink 2002 is, for example, DVHS, DVD recorder, 1394 loaded set top box (STB), or 1394 loaded digital Television (TV).
AV data transmission such as MPEG-TS via transmission media which conforms to IEEE 1394 standard by using DTCP scheme is known.
However, implementing the DTCP scheme on an IP protocol, which is a standard protocol for Internet, has not been known until to date. Thus, AV data cannot be transmitted via transmission media which can transmit IP packets of IEEE 802.3 standard, which is a standard for Ethernet™ IEEE 802.11 standard, which is a standard for a wireless LAN, and others, by using the DTCP scheme. In other words, conventionally, AV data such as MPEG-TS cannot be transmitted between a sending apparatus and a receiving apparatus which are logically connected via IP protocol with the confidentiality and copyright of the data being protected using encryption.